T.G.
| romaji = Tekku Jīnasu | trans = Tech Genus | fr_name = T.G. | de_name = T.G. | de_name2 = Tech Genus (anime) | it_name = T.G. | ko_name = | ko_romanized = Tekeujineoseu | ko_trans = Tech Genus | pt_name = T.G. | es_name = T.G. | other_names = ; Arabic : جينوس التقني | sets = * Extreme Victory * Savage Strike * Dark Neostorm | tcg = * Shonen Jump June/July 2011 subscription bonus * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Qualifier National Championships 2011 prize cards * Duel Terminal 6b * Battle Pack Tournament Prize Cards * Return of the Duelist: Special Edition * Legendary Collection 5D's Mega Pack * Battles of Legend: Relentless Revenge * OTS Tournament Pack 9 * OTS Tournament Pack 10 * Battles of Legend: Hero's Revenge | ocg = * Weekly Shōnen Jump 2011, Issue 2 promotional card * Duelist Playmat Edition * The Rarity Collection * Rarity Collection 20th Anniversary Edition * 20th Anniversary Pack 2nd Wave * Special Pack 20th Anniversary Edition Vol.3 * Tournament Pack 2018 Vol.4 * Tournament Pack 2019 Vol.2 * Collection Pack: Duelist of Revolution Version‎ * Legendary Gold Box | korea = * Winter Festival 2011 promotional cards * Advanced Event Pack 2014 Vol.3 | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's }} "Cơ Khí Sinh Học", short for "Tech Genus" ( Tekkujīnasu) is an archetype used by Antinomy in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. They are all bionic in appearance to reference the identity of their user. They made their debut in Extreme Victory. "T.G. Wonder Magician" appears as a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Arena. Design In the Japanese anime, each of them has a code in their name which references their Type, followed by a number. This includes their status as they have X's at the end of their names to indicate their evolution of Synchro Monsters: * Synchro - X * Accel Synchro - XX * Delta Accel Synchro - XXX They are high tech monsters from the future and they share a variation of this effect in the anime: This card can also be treated as a Machine-Type monster. When a Spell or Trap Card you control targets this card, you can halve this card's original ATK and DEF. When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 "T.G." monster card from your Deck to your hand. You cannot Summon it this turn. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5, it is possible to use the card obtained during the same turn, and the ATK and DEF reduction is not present among their effects. The real life version of the "T.G." cards consist of monsters who can "replace" themselves with different monsters when they're destroyed. Most of the non-Synchro Monsters search for other "T.G." monsters besides ones that share their name (for example, a "T.G. Warwolf" can search for any "T.G." monster besides "T.G. Warwolf"), while all of the Synchro Monsters (except "T.G. Blade Blaster") draw cards or Summon monsters. Despite their bionic appearance and names, the only existing Machine "T.G." monsters are Accel Synchro and Link Monsters. Of note, no members that reside in the Main Deck share the same Type either, except for "Gear Zombie" and "Metal Skeleton". All "T.G." supporting Spell and Trap Cards have an initialism in their names. Playing style The goal of the archetype is to Accel Synchro Summon "T.G." monsters to control the field. "T.G. Blade Blaster" can negate Spells and Traps while "T.G. Halberd Cannon" can negate Summons. Due to the ease of low-Level Synchro Summons, Summoning the two aforementioned monsters is a matter of summoning and protecting the Synchro Material Monsters. A good rival of "T.G. Halberd Cannon" is "Shooting Quasar Dragon" due to the high attack stats and powerful effects. Although "Quasar" is preferred due to the multiple attacking ability. One could also Synchro Summon "Cosmic Blazar Dragon" or "Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon" instead for more control of your opponent or protection, respectively. "T.G. Striker", "T.G. Warwolf", and "T.G. Booster Raptor" are the best cards to swarm with. At the very least, in case you cannot Synchro Summon, you can build a defense and let your opponent destroy them, giving you plenty of cards to add to your hand at the End Phase. Because of the extensive use of Level 5 Synchro Monsters, a T.G. Deck can easily summon powerful monsters outside the archetype, such as "Hi-Speedroid Chanbara", "Armades, Keeper of Boundaries", and in some cases Naturia Beast. Recommended cards Weaknesses Since this archetype is one of the most Synchro-focused archetypes, rivaling Yusei-themed and Inca Decks, all anti-Synchro support can kill the Deck, in addition to all the typical Anti-Meta strategies that most Decks fall prey to. "Dimensional Barrier" can prevent you from Synchro Summoning for a turn. "Soul Drain" completely turns off almost all of your "T.G." monsters, preventing you from activating your Graveyard effects to draw, Special Summon, or search. None of the non-Synchro Monsters provide any offensive capabilities, barring "Rush Rhino" with "TGX300" on the field. "Thunder King Rai-Oh" and "Mistake" can also stop their searching. Use "TG1-EM1" or "Creature Swap" to take control of your opponent's monster when you don't have strong attack power. Also, nearly all monsters have effects that ease the Synchro Summons while wreaking havoc on the player's hand. Therefore, field clearing becomes even more important so protect your monsters (especially "T.G. Hyper Librarian" with "Starlight Road" or "My Body as a Shield". You can also run multiple copies of "TGX3-DX2", due to the rate at which the T.G. monsters are Summoned, and - consequently - sent to the Graveyard to replenish your hand and recycle your T.G. monsters. Additionally, the "T.G." archetype is extremely weak to many common Side-Deck cards, such as "Gozen Match", "Vanity's Emptiness", and "Mistake". "Rivalry of Warlords" deserves a special mention, because it completely shuts down the deck, due to the T.G. monsters consisting of entirely different Types. Because of this, one should build their Main/Side deck with these threats in mind. "TGX1-HL" is a great card that T.G.'s have at their disposal, which is functionally the same as "Mystical Space Typhoon", should one need additional Spell/Trap removal. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes